mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Michelle Ruff
| birth_place = Detroit, Michigan | death_date = | death_place = | alias = Georgette Rose , Michelle Ruff Doyle | occupation = Voice Actress | gender = Female | status = | title = | family = Georgette Rose (mother) Robert John Ruff (father) Jeffrey Ruff (brother) | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Bleach as Rukia Kuchiki Chobits as Chii Digimon as Zoe Orimoto Gun X Sword as Carmen99 Lupin III as Fujiko Mine Paranoia Agent as Tsukiko Sagi The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya as Yuki Nagato Witch Hunter Robin as Yurika Doujima | URL = http://voiceofmichelleruff.com/ | agent = The Osbrink Agency }} Michelle Suzanne Ruff (Born September 27, 1967 in Detroit, Michigan) is an American voice actress known for her work in anime and video games. Notable roles Anime * Angel Tales - Ran the Goldfish * Ai Yori Aoshi - Aoi Sakuraba * Akira: The Special Edition - Kaori * Battle B-Daman - Marilyn * Bleach - Rukia Kuchiki, Mahana Natsui * Blue Dragon - Kluke * Brigadoon: Marin & Melan - Moe * Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran - Myao * Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie 2 - Tomoyo Daidouji * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Euphemia Li Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia (child), Arthur (the cat), Mutsuke Minase * Chobits - Chi, Elda, Freya * Daphne in the Brilliant Blue - Shizuka Hayama * DearS - Miu * DeVedasy - Naoki Matsudo * Di Gi Charat - Rabi~en~Rose (Hikaru Usada) * Digimon Frontier - Zoe Orimoto/Kazemon/Zephyrmon * Digimon Tamers - Lopmon, Antylamon * Digimon Data Squad - Michelle Crier * Disgaea - Etna * .hack//Liminality - Mai Minase * Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure - Mitsuki Sanada * Duel Masters 2.0 - Yumama * Durarara!! - Anri Sonohara * Fighting Spirit - Mari Iimura * Gad Guard - Aiko Mary Harmony * Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo - Eugenie Danglars * Gate Keepers - Kaoru Konoe * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Togusa's wife * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex Solid State Society - Tachikoma, Togusa's Wife * Great Teacher Onizuka - Urumi Kanzaki * Girls Bravo - Miharu Sena Kanaka * Gun Sword - Carmen99 * Gurren Lagann - Yoko Littner * Hanaukyo Maid Team - Konoe Tsurugi * Hand Maid May - Kasumi Tani * Idaten Jump - Yuki * IGPX Microseries - Suzaku * IGPX TV Series - Elisa Doolittle * Jungle De Ikou - Nami * Kannazuki no Miko - Chikane Himemiya * Koi Kaze -Kaname Chidori * Kyo Kara Maoh! - Anissina von Karbelnikoff * Last Exile - Alvis E. Hamilton, Tatiana Wisla * Le Portrait de Petit Cossette - Cossette d'Auvergne * Leave it to Piyoko - Rabi~en~Rose (Hikaru Usada) * A Little Snow Fairy Sugar - Saga Bergman * Love Hina - Nyamo Namo * Lupin The 3rd - Fujiko Mine (Geneon) * Lucky ☆ Star - Tsukasa Hiiragi, Minami Iwasaki * Marmalade Boy - Miki Koishikawa, additional voices * MÄR - Snow/Koyuki * Mega Man Star Force - Hope Stelar * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Yuki Nagato, Miyuki Enomoto * The Melody of Oblivion - (voice of) the Melody of Oblivion * Mobile Suit Gundam UC - Mihiro Oiwakken * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (Under the alias of Georgette Rose) - Kiki Rosita * Naruto - Orochimaru's female body, Sasame Fuma, various * Naruto Shippuden - Matsuri * Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety - Safety/Mrs. Adachi * Onegai Teacher - Koishi Herikawa * Onegai Twins - Koishi Herikawa * Paranoia Agent - Tsukiko Sagi * Pilot Candidate - Kizna Towryk * Please Teacher! - Koishi Herikawa * Puppet Princess - Princess Rangiku, Miruru * Rave Master - Elie * Rurouni Kenshin - Sekihara Tae, Sanjou Tsubame * Samurai Champloo - Yatsuha * Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School - Hitomi Yuuki * Scrapped Princess - Winia Chester * S-CRY-ed - Ayase Tarada, Keika, Additional Voices * Stellvia - Yayoi Fujisawa * Street Fighter IV - Crimson Viper * Trigun - Lina * Tokko - Ryoko Ibuki * Tsukihime, Lunar Legend - Arcueid Brunestud * Vandread - Belvedere Coco * Wild Arms: Twilight Venom - Laila/Gina Angel/Goddess * Witch Hunter Robin - Yurika Doujima * Wolf's Rain - Leara * X-TV - Kotori Monou * Zatch Bell! - Naomi, Marylou, Hyde, Sugino, Princess Marie, Nana Baba, Ivy, Additional Voices * Zenki - Chiaki Enno Non anime * The Oblongs - Yvette Ann Rebee Debbie * Kung Fu Panda - Baby Tai Lung * Zentrix - Megan Movie roles * Digimon: Island of the Lost Digimon - Zoe Orimoto/Kazemon * Over the Hedge - Additional voices * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 - Cecily Fairchild/Berah Ronah * Bleach: Memories of Nobody - Rukia Kuchiki * Bleach: The Diamond Dust Rebellion - Rukia Kuchiki * Bleach: Fade to Black - Rukia Kuchiki Dark Rukia * Resident Evil: Degeneration - Rani Chawla * Sakura Wars: The Movie - Sumire Kanzaki * Street Fighter Alpha: The Movie - Sakura Kasugano * Street Fighter Alpha Generations - Sakura Kasugano * Zenon: The Zequel - Announcer on PA system * Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children - Additional Voices * Tale of Despereaux - voice Video games * .hack//Infection - Additional voices * .hack//Mutation - Additional voices * .hack//Outbreak - Additional voices * .hack//Quarantine - Additional voices * Aedis Eclipse: Generation of Chaos - Keri (uncredited) * Armored Core: For Answer - Fiona Jarnefeldt (uncredited) * Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny - Viese Blanchimont (uncredited) * Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm - Iris Fortner (uncredited) * Baroque - Alice, Thummim (uncredited) * BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger - Carl Clover (uncredited) * BlazBlue: Continuum Shift - Carl Clover (uncredited) * Bleach: Dark Souls - Rukia Kuchiki * Bleach: Shattered Blade - Rukia Kuchiki * Castlevania: Dracula X Chronicles - Maria Renard (uncredited) * Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia - Shanoa (uncredited) * Castlevania Judgment - Shanoa (uncredited) * Cy Girls - Ice * Cross Edge - Etna (uncredited), Aurica Nestmille * Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII - Incidental Characters * Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories - Etna (uncredited) * Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice - Etna, Salvatore the Great (uncredited) * Drakengard - Arioch (uncredited) * Dragoneer's Aria - Mary Murphy (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 4 - Sun Shang Xiang, Zhen Ji (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires - Sun Shang Xiang, Zhen Ji (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends - Sun Shang Xiang, Zhen Ji (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5 - Sun Shang Xiang, Zhen Ji (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires - Sun Shang Xiang, Zhen Ji (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends - Sun Shang Xiang, Zhen Ji (uncredited) * Eureka Seven vol.1: New Wave - Ruri (uncredited) * Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision - Ruri (uncredited) * Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon - Additional Voices * Grandia III - Miranda (uncredited) * Jade Cocoon: Story of the Tamamayu - Mahbu * Luminous Arc - Saki, Claire (uncredited) * Luminous Arc 2 - Fatima * Lunar: Silver Star Harmony - Jessica Alkirk, Phacia (uncredited) * Lupin the 3rd: Treasure of the Sorcerer King - Fujiko Mine * Magna Carta II - Zephie (uncredited) * Odin Sphere - Velvet (uncredited) * Operation Darkness - Additional voices (uncredited) * Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero? - Etna (uncredited) * Rave Master - Elie * Rumble Roses XX - Reiko Hinomoto / Rowdy Reiko (uncredited) * SD Gundam Force: Showdown! - Sayla * Shadow Hearts: Covenant - Alice Elliot/Ouka (credited as Georgette Rose) * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 - Yukari Takeba (uncredited) * Soul Calibur IV - Kamikirimusi/Custom Female Voice #2 (uncredited) * Spectrobes - Jeena (Webisodes, Spectrobes:Origins) * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Sophia Esteed, Ameena Leffeld (uncredited) * Street Fighter IV - Crimson Viper * Suikoden IV - Paula (uncredited) * Tales of Vesperia - Rita Mordio (uncredited) * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology - Rutee Katrea (uncredited) * The Last Remnant - Glenys, Additional leaders * Time Hollow - Ashley Threet (uncredited) * Trinity Universe - Etna * Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria - Alicia (uncredited) * Warriors Orochi - Sun Shang Xiang, Zhen Ji (uncredited) * Warriors Orochi 2 - Sun Shang Xiang, Zhen Ji, (uncredited) * Wild Arms 5 - Avril Vent Fleur (uncredited) * Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone - Kylier (uncredited) * Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury - Naomi, Hyde, Sugino Other roles * Adventures in Voice Acting - Herself References External links *Interview with Michelle Ruff by AnimeOmnitude * * * *Michelle Ruff at the CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database *Michelle Ruff Interview on Anime Dream Category:1967 births Category:Living people Category:American video game actors Category:American voice actors Category:Michigan State University alumni Category:People from Detroit, Michigan hu:Michelle Ruff ja:ミシェル・ラフ fi:Michelle Ruff